The Mistress, the Plan, and the Secret
by MisusedEllipses
Summary: Princess Rona and Second Prince Eugena Shanezard play matchmaker on the evening of the ball, but will all go according to plan? And who exactly are they pairing together? [canon divergent, based on anime series, #letspretendkidnappingandpiratesneverhappened2016, mostly low-key angst and some fluff] Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something I decided to whip up. Canon-divergent. Mostly awkward fluff and low-key angst.  
May get a little more serious later.  
** **More chapters to come! Enjoy!**

"Come on, Eugena! We have to hurry!" Rona exclaimed, dragging her twin brother behind her through the castle corridors.

"But why?" the second Prince groaned, struggling to keep up with her, "Why must we keep meddling? Brother will be angry with us…Again."

"Because!" The young Princess shrieked but turned quiet and darted behind a column as a pair of guards walked by.

She held a hand over Eugena's mouth to keep him from speaking and continued in a hushed whisper, "We've been over this already. We are helping because Big Brother deserves to be happy. And this is the happiest I've ever seen him!"

Eugena rolled his eyes and pulled Rona's hand away

"He didn't seem too happy to me," the young Prince muttered. "He seemed angry at us, mostly."

"That's because you weren't paying attention," Rona huffed, tossing her pale, rosy curls.

She peaked around the corner and, seeing no sign of guards, grasped Eugena's hand and continued racing down the hall.

"This is it!" she cried upon seeing a door up ahead.

"Wait! Don't just waltz in there!" Eugena warned, but Rona was already turning the door handle.

"Miss?" Rona called out as she pried open the door and peered inside, suddenly nervous about entering the guest's room uninvited.

There, standing in the middle of the room, was her: Miss. Shirayuki, the only woman capable of securing the First Prince of Tanbarun's happiness.

And, of course, her bodyguard, Obi, was present as well, much to Rona's displeasure.

They seemed to be having a serious conversation about the letter Obi held, but Shirayuki painted on a smile as she greeted her unexpected intruders.

"Oh, hello there your Highnesses," she said gently, clearly trying to lighten the mood in the room.

Obi glanced at the twins with sharp yellow eyes, which turned cold and alert when a noise echoed from the balcony outside. A creaking of window-pane and a rustling of leaves resounded through the room.

Shirayuki froze, her eyes wide.

The Princess sensed Shirayuki's fear and gripped her brother's hand as Obi raced to the window. In one fluid motion, he threw back the curtains and opened the balcony doors, darting out to catch whoever lurked outside.

But there was nothing - just a clear, blue-black night sky illuminated by a flawless full moon.

"No one here," Obi stated when he returned to the room, his eyes still seeking out potential threats.

"Thank goodness," Shirayuki put a hand over her heart and took a deep breath.

Rona saw Obi glance to Shirayuki for a moment, a reassuring look in his eye.

"Are you alright?" the Princess asked uneasily, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no!" Shirayuki feigned laughter and turned to them, "Obi is always on high alert, that's all… Every nightingale and squirrel is a potential kidnapper in his eyes."

Obi smiled faintly at what was obviously a bluff.

"We didn't mean to frighten you both like that," Obi said, approaching the twins and bending down to their level. "But what exactly are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the ball with Prince Raji?"

Rona's race reddened under Obi's suspicious gaze.

"Um, well… About that…" Eugena began sheepishly, but Rona squeezed his hand.

"We came to get you, Miss," She said matter-of-factly, "Big Brother wants to meet you in the greenhouse, so you can walk into the party together!"

Shirayuki tilted her head, "Really? Well if he wants to meet there, I don't see why not - "

"But the green-house is on the other end of the castle grounds" Obi cut in, his eyebrow raised slightly, "We would have to pass through the ballroom to get to it."

Rona's shoulder's fell.

 _He sure learns fast…_

"Well, uh…" She mumbled, annoyed by her sudden inability to formulate an impromptu plan, "You see, err…"

"That's because he wants you to take the secret passageways again," Eugena said suddenly.

Rona turned to her brother in shock. She noticed a strange sort of twinkle in his eye; A spark of inspiration and, more importantly, determination.

 _Maybe he's not so dumb after all._

"Yes! That's right!" Rona continued, grinning up at Shirayuki, "The passageways! Haha, I had forgotten…"

Obi wrinkled his brow and stared at the young Princess and Prince with a keen eye.

Shirayuki smiled and bowed her head, "Very well, I'd be happy to take that route. If it's what the Prince wants."

"Alright! Let's go! I'll take you there so you won't get lost," Eugena exclaimed with surprising enthusiasm. He began out into the hallway and Rona started to follow him, but she looked back.

Rona gasped as Obi's eyes flared and he turned, gripping Shirayuki's arm to prevent her from leaving.

"No, it's too dangerous," he said quietly so as not to frighten the twins, but Rona heard every word as she hid in the doorway.

Shirayuki sighed and looked at the floor, "I can't just hide here and wait to be kidnapped, because then the kidnappers win. Also, if I refuse to see Prince Raji tonight, I will be giving up on our friendship. I don't want that." She stated, determined, "And besides," she looked up to Obi with a genuine smile, "I have you to protect me!"

His eyes softened with tenderness, which made Rona's heart explode in anger.

 _He has no right to look at her like that. He's just a guard._

Rona huffed and turned on her heel, surprised to run into her brother who was also intently watching the scene unfold between Shirayuki and her more-than-attentive bodyguard.

"What's going on with you?" Rona muttered, crossing her arms, "Are you ill?"

Eugena smiled, "No…Not at all."

"We're ready now!" Shirayuki said happily, exiting her room with Obi close behind.

Rona peered at him, disappointed and irked by his presence.

"Does he always have to come with you?" She asked.

Shirayuki nodded, "Of course."

"It's my job," Obi added firmly.

Rona sighed in defeat and leaned in to whisper to her brother.

"Alright, you take them through the tunnels while I get Big Brother Raji, okay?" Rona explained intently before darting down a separate hall.

 _Perhaps we can save what's left of my master plan._

Eugena only smiled, not once averting his eyes from Shirayuki and Obi as they began to make their way through the castle.

 **Haha, I do love those twins. And thank goodness we won't have to worry about kidnappers and pirates!  
Any way, keep a look out for more chapters! And please leave reviews! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for your feedback!  
Here's a new chapter to keep you going this week.  
Remember to review!**

"Well, Miss…" Obi began after a moment, "This has turned into quite the evening, hasn't it?"

Shirayuki did not reply. Her face was etched with concern as they continued down the various hallways of the castle.

Obi sighed and looked at his hand. He hadn't meant to hold her so tightly that moment in her room. But he was worried. The kidnappers could appear any moment and yet she was more than willing to meet with Prince Raji.

It was foolish of her…

 _Or maybe it is my own jealousy…_

He clenched his hand. He felt a presence at his side and held back a startled jump when he glanced down to see the young Prince Eugena walking closely beside him. The young Prince's eyes were transfixed on Shirayuki, for whatever reason.

Eugena's eyes then turned to him but Obi met the boy's mesmerized gaze with a stern one.

Eugena blushed and walked faster ahead as to escape the watchful eye of the ever-present attendant.

Obi chuckled and then looked back to Shirayuki. She was still so quiet, her mind churning behind her clouded, emerald eyes. She wasn't hiding it well. Despite her determined words, he could tell she was still very frightened. And it hurt him. If he didn't know better, he would have reached for her trembling hand and never let go.

"Here we are," Eugena stated, pulling Obi from his thoughts.

The boy pointed to a grand portrait of a woman, presumably the late Queen of Tanbarun if the royal attire was anything to go by.

Obi smirked at the fine clothing and regal drapery of the portrait, until he finally looked upon the woman herself.

"Goodness," he muttered aloud, his jaw practically dropping.

The late Queen bore a striking resemblance to Shirayuki. Her green eyes, her expressive smile, her small frame…everything except the hair. And even then, the Queen's dark brown-auburn was not so very different from Shirayuki's bright apple-red.

 _Maybe Prince Raji likes red hair for a reason…_

"You have to push the left side of the frame," Eugena explained, again bringing Obi from his inner-thoughts, "But I can't do it, because it's too heavy."

Obi nodded. He looked to Shirayuki, who also smiled at the painting.

Her eyes were a bit brighter now, not so clouded with worry. He was glad. More than glad.

He took a deep breath and pushed hard against the left edge of the golden frame, shocked to feel it begin to slide on its own. A few moments passed before it fully revealed the entrance to a darkened, musty stairwell.

"Please, go ahead," Eugena offered, stepping aside for Obi and Shirayuki, "When you get to the bottom of the stairs, take a right, three lefts, and then another right."

Shirayuki smiled, "Thank you, your Highness. We'll be relying on your expertise to lead the way."

Prince Eugena nodded slowly.

Obi wrinkled his brow, but gallantly offered Shirayuki a hand as they began to descend the dimly-lit stairs. They stopped only a few steps down, because the light from the castle hallway gave way to pitch-black depths below.

Shirayuki laughed nervously and gripped Obi's hand.

"Don't worry," he said quietly, "The young Prince knows the way. We'll be fine."

She nodded, comforted by his words.

"Now, I'll go help him down, too," Obi began, but was cut off by the sounds of scraping metal and stone.

He and Shirayuki turned in horror to see the portrait wall closing off, a grinning Eugena peering at them through the narrowing gap.

"Your Highness, wait! Stop!" Obi shouted, but it was too late.

The wall stopped moving and left them with nothing but darkness.

Obi felt Shirayuki grab his arm and he heard her start to choke up with tears.

His heart broke but he returned to shouting at the wall.

"Miss Shirayuki doesn't think this joke is very funny, your Highness!" he continued, searching frantically in the dark for some sort of lever or secret stone to open the door, "And I don't either for that matter! Prince Eugena, let us out!"

Again, there was only silence.

Obi leaned his forehead against the entrance wall in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Miss." He whispered.

"It's alright." She replied, her hand tightening around his arm, "As long as we're together, we'll be okay."

Obi heart fluttered for a moment and he grinned, "At least we know about the booby-traps this time!"

She sniffled through tears with a positive laugh, "I suppose you're right."

"Come on, now," Obi stated, grappling for the hand rail, "We should head down. There were lanterns and torches in the main passages where we were before. So, it won't stay dark forever, Miss."

Shirayuki took his hand in affirmation and slowly but surely, they began their descent.

* * *

"Big Brother!" Rona shouted over the crowds of elite party-goers.

The musicians came to a halt and the guests went silent. The clinking of silverware and the swishing of elegant dresses ceased as everyone divided their attention between the little Princess leaning over the mezzanine railing and the first Prince, who stood dumbstruck by the punch bowl.

"Big Brother, it's Shirayuki!" Rona exclaimed with a touch of melodrama, "She's in trouble!"

Raji's heart dropped to his stomach. All eyes turned on him, but that's not what he was worried about. He was worried about Shirayuki. Every fiber of his being urged him to run and save her. But alas, his body failed him as he stood frozen in stupefied terror.

"Your Highness?" Sakaki muttered at his side, "Are you going to do something, sir?"

"Err…" He looked around, confused, mortified, and humiliated by his delayed reaction time.

"Come on, man," his attendant gently pushed his forward, "Go get her."

Raji felt his legs regain energy and his will strengthen, "Yes, yes…Yes! I'm coming, Rona!"

He dashed through the ballroom, much to the surprise of his guests, and met his sister at the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Where is she? What happened?" he asked frantically.

Rona beamed, "She's fine, really, she just…err…well…"

"Well, what? Are you saying she's not in trouble?" he leaned down and stared her dead in the eye.

"No, I mean, she _is_ in trouble," Rona admitted, secretly moved by her brother's concern for Shirayuki, "But she's not injured, if that's what you're worried about."

Raji felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

"Oh thank goodness…" he sighed and sat with a lazy huff on the bottom-most step, "I thought I'd have to actually _do_ something."

Rona rolled her eyes as Raji continued, "But if she's in no kind of serious trouble, I'm sure her attendant Obi can handle it."

Rona's brow furrowed.

"That's not true! She's trapped in the secret passages all by herself!" Rona shouted, again drawing the attention of their guests.

Raji stood to his feet in shock, "What? She went back down there?"

Rona paused, "Yes. That's what happened. She thought she'd see the green house again before she came to the party and Obi tried warning her but she went anyway. Now she's - "

"Alone..." Raji murmured, not so much a question as a statement of fact.

"Uh…yeah…all alone," Rona nodded, nervously.

Raji felt something inside him awaken. A sense of duty, of caring, of responsibility. He wanted to be the one who did something right for a change. For Shirayuki.

He smiled, placing a hand on Rona's shoulder.

"Very well, I'll go down there and help her out."

Rona's eyes widened, "Really? But you got lost last time…"

"I know that!" Raji shouted tensely with crossed arms, then he calmed again, "But I want to help if I can. Even if it's just to make sure she's not scared and alone, I want to be there for her."

Rona blinked, her eyes watering.

"Oh Big Brother!" she cheered, holding tightly to his legs, "I'm so happy for you. Please make sure Shirayuki is safe!"

"I will once you let go of me, you little weasel!" He shouted and tried to pry her off.

"Oh right, sorry."

Raji calmly adjusted his cravat and headed off to the nearest secret passage entrance.

Rona watched him in awe. She knew he'd changed, but she never thought it was like this.

"Hey," a voice called to her from behind a potted plant in the corner.

It was Eugena.

"What are you doing here?" Rona gasped, pulling him by his ear, "I thought you were going to help them through the tunnels! I thought we'd planned to have Raji save you all and prove his worth to Shirayuki!"

Eugena winced at the pain and jerked away, "That may have been _your_ plan, but it's not _mine_."

Rona put her hands on her hips in confusion, "You…you have a different plan?"

The young Prince grinned slightly, "Yeah, because unlike you I think there's someone else for Miss. Shirayuki. Someone who actually deserves her."

 **More to come!  
Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews!  
Here's a new chapter! Love ya!**

"Ugh…" Shirayuki grunted as she quickly grabbed Obi's arm to keep from tripping, "These old castle stairs are so uneven, it's ridiculous."

They still climbed down the dark stairwell, both surprised by the never-ending descent. The air was musty and cold, like a cellar, but the feeling of Shirayuki's hand sent a warmth through Obi'd body.

"You know," he began, hoping a bit of trivia might help alleviate the anxiety in his heart, "In olden times, they built these crooked steps on purpose so that intruders would trip and fall over when they tried to ambush a palace."

"Interesting…" she responded gravely, her hand still resting on his arm, "Well, we aren't intruders, so this is dumb."

Obi chuckled, surprised by her bluntness.

"No, it's not, I'm sorry," she apologized quietly, "It's not dumb… It's actually kind of ingenious."

"You don't have to apologize, Miss," he reassured her, "It's not like I was the one that built them."

He heard her sigh and he realized for the first time how extremely close they were to each other. Her hand held his arm gently, her fingers moving to find a more comfortable grip. Butterflies rustled in his stomach as she leaned close against him, her side brushing against his back.

"Erm…Miss?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath, "I want to be sure you're alright."

"Of course I am," she answered lightly, "You're here – "

"About the kidnappers knowing you're here, in the castle. Doesn't that bother you?"

He felt her stop suddenly and remove her hand from his arm. He turned around to look at her, though he could not see her face in the pitch-black.

"Miss?"

She said nothing for a long time.

Obi worried she might cry again, but, after a time, she spoke with calm clarity.

"Zen will be here soon."

 _Of course…Zen…_

"And Prince Raji will do what he can, once we tell him," she continued, "I'm starting to think we should have told him about the situation earlier…"

Obi nodded coldly, "Yeah…perhaps…"

There was silence again, so they kept walking.

"Obi?" Shirayuki began, putting a hand on Obi's shoulder.

"Hm?" he responded, tensing at her touch.

"Why don't you like Prince Raji?"

He stopped in his tracks.

"What do you – "

"You know what I mean," she explained sternly, "I'm trying to become better friends with him, but you treat him with indifference. And I don't understand why."

 _Jealousy…_

He shrugged the thought away and closed his eyes.

"It's not that I hate him or anything…" Obi started though he did not know where his mind was going, "It's just that…I hate how he's dragged you out here, away from Zen and the others, after all the trouble you went to leave this country. I hate seeing his actions upset you, no matter how much you both may want to make amends. I hate that he's treated you so badly, but that you still want his friendship," He paused, unsure of himself and his feelings, "He doesn't deserve it."

 _He doesn't deserve you…_

Obie's heart stopped, fearing he'd gone too far, said too much.

He instinctively brought his free hand to rest on his shoulder. In doing so, his fingers brushed against hers. His eyes widened, but she quickly pulled her hand away.

"I see," Shirayuki muttered after a moment, "Well I think everyone needs a second chance. Don't you?"

His heart raced as she slipped her hand into his.

Obi closed his eyes, ashamed, as memories of his own past actions flooded his mind.

"You're right, Miss. Forgive me."

They continued down the stairs in silence.

* * *

Raji entered the wide secret passage nervously, grasping the cold wall with one hand and holding up a lantern with another. It was darker than usual, since many of the torches were unlit. The air was musty and damp, with an oddly appealing scent of wine and old books, though Raji couldn't explain the source of it. There were crates scattered around, a few broken carriage wheels and rusted armor plates as well. He'd been down there just days previous, but the atmosphere still gave him an uneasy feeling.

 _This is fine. It'll be alright. Shirayuki needs me._

He straightened with courage, but instantly jumped out of his skin and plastered himself against the stone wall when a rat skittered across the path in front of him.

"Eeeeek!" he shrieked.

His scream echoed down the hall, reverberating off the walls and through the different chambers.

He sighed with relief once he realized the vermin had disappeared through a crack in the stone.  
But a light of inspiration brightened his eye.

"Maybe I can call out to her? It echoes so well down here, I could guide her with my voice…" he pondered aloud.

He straightened, cupped a hand around his mouth and shouted.

"Miss Shirayuki! Where are you? It's me, Prince Raji! Are you alright?"

He waited till the echoes died down, but heard nothing.

He deflated a bit, disappointed in the failed strategy.

Other sounds of scurrying mice startled him, and he anxiously peered around.

 _I should have brought Sakaki. I feel like a fool._

He shook his head and released those thoughts from his mind.

"No, I'm going to do this myself. I'm going to be a better Prince." He whispered, stepping forward into the cold, dank passage, "For Shirayuki."

* * *

Shirayuki sat against the wall of the passageway, resting a moment in the comforting light of the glowing torches. Her hands lay on her knees and she took deep, slow breaths.

Obi watched her with a soft smile. She'd gone through a lot and, since she was inherently strong and independent, it was difficult for Obi to see her so shaken.

"Do you want to keep going, Miss?" He asked quietly, fearing he might disrupt her calm state.

She opened her eyes and nodded, "Yes. I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

Obi offered her a hand as she stood, but a long echoing shriek broke through the silence of the passages and he was shocked to feel her jump into his arms. He inhaled sharply and caught a whiff of an alluring perfume in her hair, a change from the natural floral she normally wore.

"What was that?" She asked into his chest, fearful.

She trembled against him as her hands held to him for dear life. He cautiously placed an arm around her, his hand moving to hold her around the waist, but instead resting on her shoulder. It took all his strength not to let his feelings overcome him.

"I don't know, Miss," he whispered into her hair, "I'm sure it was nothing."

Another sound rang through the halls, this time with clear words.

"It sounds like Prince Raji!" Shirayuki realized in delight, pulling herself away from Obi to listen more carefully.

He rubbed his hand on his shoulder, trying to fight away the warm sensation he felt from her touch.

"I think it came from the right," he said.

Shirayuki nodded, "Yes, I think so too! Let's go!"

She turned down the narrow passage to their right, her attitude brightening with courage. Obi's heart, on the other hand, weakened.

"Wait for me Miss," he called, going after her, but Shirayuki was not there when he rounded the corner. It was only an empty dead-end.

"Miss!" He shouted and rammed his fist onto the wall, frantic, "Miss!"

He stepped back into the main corridor, looking both ways to see if he'd mistaken her movements. But no, she had definitely taken the right turn. It didn't make sense.

He felt his breathing hitch as he started to hyperventilate.

 _This isn't happening. I can't lose her like this. What if her kidnappers come? I can't protect her now._

His terrified worries overcame him and he punched a single stone brick on the wall, releasing all his anger and self-doubt as tears began to form in his eyes.

He looked up in surprise to see the dead-end wall slid away to reveal the rest of the passageway.

His heart lightened and he called out, "Miss? Are you here?"

He heard no reply but continued down the path with determination in his eyes.

* * *

"Wait, what are you doing?" Rona asked in hushed anger, "She was supposed to stay separated from him so Brother could think she was really alone!" she fell to her knees dramatically, "It was supposed to be romantic…"

Eugena whined aloud, "Maybe for you, but I can't really think of her and Raji like that."

The twins watched from a distance as Obi continued after Shirayuki, his path now clear thanks to Eugena, who had pressed the correct stone as Obi punched the wrong one.

This left Princess Rona furious and confused.

"So you're saying you think Obi deserves Shirayuki?" she realized, standing to her feet.

Eugena blushed a bit, "Yes, I do. He's always there for her, isn't he? You saw how he held her just now!"

Rona crossed her arms, "Well, yeah, but that's his job."

But she secretly knew her brother was right. This body guard was different. She'd seen it for herself that day in the library when she pushed Shirayuki in order to test her theory. Her hypothesis had been correct, of course. Obi's gaze lingered too long, and his instinct to protect was too personal.

"Shh! Let's follow him! I'm going to make sure they get back together," Eugena explained, beginning after Obi.

Rona shook her head and huffed, "No! I'm going to find Big Brother. He needs to get to Shirayuki before Obi does. That is _my_ plan."

Eugena wrinkled his face in frustration, "Fine! Be that way! But just know, I'll be working against you, every step of the way!"

"Same here! But I know I'll win!" Rona called after him as he continued to follow the over-protective body guard.

She sighed as he turned the corner. She was so used to him listening to her every word and following every plan. This was different. She didn't like it.

 _Maybe he's right… If he believes in his plan enough to work against me like this then…maybe…_

She thought, but a noise to her left startled her and she ducked behind a bunch of crates.

 **More to come!  
** **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the feedback!**

 **I really do love hearing from you all!  
Here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

"Well this is strange… I must be going in circles…again," Shirayuki thought aloud, finding herself at the bottom of the stairs she and Obi had emerged from not five minutes previously.

She felt terrible for leaving Obi behind like she did. But when the passage way she had taken sealed shut behind her, there was little she could do to open it.

 _I just have to keep moving forward,_ she had thought.

But finding herself back where she had started was a little more that frustrating.

She sat, disheartened, on a crate by the side of the hall. She just wanted to leave the tunnels, get to Raji and explain everything about the kidnappers. But most of all, she needed to find Obi again.

 _Obi…_ she thought, her eyes watering.

She wanted to see him again so badly, to have him by her side, and to feel safe.

 _What's the matter with me?_ She thought to herself as she gently patted herself on the cheeks to erase her thoughts.

 _I'm not some damsel in distress!_

She was ashamed as she thought back on her recent tears and trembling. She could not even recognize herself in those moments when she clung to Obi like some terrified child.

It was true that Zen's letter had frightened her senseless and that the secret passageways were dark and scary, but those was hardly good enough reasons for her pitiful desperation.

She had already gone through so much in her life without giving in to her fears. And she was not about to let some kidnappers rob her of her strength.

 _I am stronger than that. Much stronger._

With this new found courage, she stood and continued on her path through the stone halls.

She knew she had to reunite with Obi and find Raji, but she also knew that she could make it to freedom on her own strength. She had that faith.

She walked forward instead of taking the side passage from before. She went for several meters until she found another side tunnel leading to her left.

"Here goes nothing," she thought aloud, turning down the hall. It was darker than before, but there was a clear light up ahead. She just needed to reach it.

Some time passed, but eventually the tunnel opened up into a big, circular room, with four other passageways also converging there.

"So I have to pick one of these…" she realized, turning about slowly.

She examined each exit carefully. They all appeared to be the same, but there were two that stuck out. One was built more recently, because it did not match the symmetry of the other openings and the stones were obviously newer. And there was another which had distinct markings on the floor, from years of foot traffic.

She paused a moment, considering her options.

The new passage would definitely lead to the green house, because it was in a new wing of the castle. And the one with tread marks had to be the one people used the most, so it would lead to the ball room and the rest of the east wing, an area of the castle with the most purpose.

Either way, she'd get to an exit at some point.

Raji would have been in the green house, if the twins' story was entirely truthful. Which meant that he would most likely be down that hallway since he'd come to find her.

 _That's right…he came to help me…_

She remembered his echoing calls with a smile.

The Prince was really starting to prove himself, in his own way. Of course, his previous efforts to save them in the tunnels proved to be more of a hindrance than a help. Nonetheless, Shirayuki was proud that Raji was at least trying to better himself and take responsibility. If only he could actually find his way to her…

Suddenly, hurried footsteps echoed through the new tunnel and Shirayuki turned as a figure with a lantern emerged from it.

* * *

"Prince Raji? Oh thank goodness!" Shirayuki exclaimed, rushing towards him, "I thought I'd never find you!"

The sudden movement stunned Raji and he tensed as she threw her arms around his neck. The feeling of her hair in his face, her body against his…

He flushed in embarrassment and cautiously patted her shoulder with his free hand.

"Yes, well…" he muttered slowly and pulled away, holding her at arm's length, "The tunnels don't go on endlessly. We would have found each other eventually. And you could easily escape this place on your own, of that I have no doubt."

She smiled brightly, "Yeah, but it's good to see you any way."

The Prince's face reddened, though he was careful to cover his flustered expression.

"Really? You're actually pleased?"

Shirayuki nodded, "Of course – "

Her kind words were interrupted by the sound of chains and turning wheels, which signaled the start of some mechanized system.

"Oh no, this can't be good!" Raji cried, fearing the worst.

The noise grew louder and he felt Shirayuki take his hand, pulling him to the wall.

"Get down!" she shouted, and they both dropped to their knees, their heads bowed against the stone wall, to wait out whatever trap had been triggered.

The noise stopped with a loud metal clang but nothing seemed to be happening.

"What on earth…oh no," Raji's eyes widened as he looked up to see each exit blocked off with a metal gate.

They were completely trapped.

"No…no, no, no…" Prince Raji shook his head in worry and frustration, "This isn't good…"

He stood and lifted his lantern to illuminate the different levers and secret stones along the walls, but he couldn't bring himself to test them out.

"If I try to get us out with these, something worse will happen. There'll be flaming arrows shooting from the walls, or a giant stone ball might fall from the ceiling…I'm sure of it," he explained, looking back to Shirayuki who still knelt on the ground, "I'm so sorry, but I just don't know what to do."

She took a deep breath and smiled with a shrug, "It's alright. At least we're stuck in here together."

 _Together…_

The word sounded strange in Prince Raji's head and he found himself gazing down at Shirayuki for a moment.

She smiled up at him, "It's gonna be alright, you'll see."

Her hair, which was intricately pinned back for the ball, was stunning under the light of the torches and he had to stop himself from reaching down to caress the strands which lay against her cheek.

He blushed and turned from her to look back at the wall of levers.

"Yes, of course it'll be alright. I'm sure your guard will be worried about you," he said, hoping the subject change would calm him down, "I imagine he's followed you down here without your knowledge. And once he finds us together…" he laughed anxiously, "Well…I might as well be dead."

Shirayuki stood up, puzzled, "Oh, you mean Obi? He's already down here. He came along when Princess Rona and Prince Eugena came to get me."

Prince Raji blinked and turned around, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, well, they came and told us you wanted to meet in the green house and they said that I should take the passages to get to you, and so Obi came along, but Princess Rona didn't like him there and ran off for some reason, so Prince Eugena showed us the secret stairway behind a portrait, but he left us on our own, and then Obi and I got separated through a secret wall, so I kept going, and then you found me here, but the gates closed and…" Shirayuki explained in one breath, slowly realizing the ridiculousness of the situation.

Raji's face was now a bundle of confusion, shock, and anger.

"Those little weasels…" he muttered, slapping a hand over his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Shirayuki asked.

"This is all a terrible misunderstanding," Raji explained as he rubbed his temples in frustration, "Those two munchkins are playing some kind of dirty trick on all of us, but I swear they will be severely punished when this is all over."

"Eh…yeah, now that you mention it, their stories didn't quite add up," Shirayuki laughed, "But don't lecture them too harshly. They are kids after all. I'm sure they mean no harm."

"Very well, I won't," Raji smiled, but snapped his fingers matter-of-factly, "But they won't be having sweets for the next month if I have any say in the matter."

Shirayuki chuckled as she sat down. She leaned back against the wall with her legs straight in front of her and she carefully smoothed out the fabric of her elegant ball gown.

As she did so, Raji looked away, embarrassed to notice how well the dress she wore fit to her figure. He felt ashamed to be thinking such things. She was a friend, nothing more.

He sighed. But she was still beautiful.

"Prince Raji," Shirayuki said, folding her hands in her lap casually, "What was your mother like?"

His heart stopped, "Mother? Why are you asking about her?"

Shirayuki gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

She waved her hands as though to erase the question from the air, "I didn't mean to bring it up! I know she died several years ago, and I don't mean to drudge up any unhappiness, but the question just kind of came out. I saw her portrait a little while ago and I wondered about her personality, what she was like, but I'm sorry…"

Raji shook his head and sat beside her, setting the lantern on the floor in front of them.

"It's alright. I've just…" he shrugged, "Well, I've never really talked about her with anyone from outside of the palace," he glanced to her, hoping the reference about her status did not upset her, "No offense."

She shrugged it off.

"None taken. You can't help that I'm really a commoner, so I understand the awkwardness of my question. It's a personal thing to ask," Shirayuki looked away, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Though she had said she was not upset by his remark, Raji still felt badly.

A strange silence filled the room as he closed his eyes and imagined his mother. He was surprised to hear himself begin to speak.

"She was beautiful. A bit loud and dramatic, but she was always kind. She loved animals and had way too many pets but no one seemed to mind. She played the violin, too. She'd start playing in the middle of the night, sometimes, when something was really on her mind. I learned to play it because of her," he admitted, thinking on the day she first heard him play, how she applauded him and vowed to witness the day he would play for an audience.

"She adored me, I know that," he let out a soft chuckle, "Always gave me presents and toys. I'm sure people thought she spoiled me too much, and maybe she did," he paused, his voice becoming heavy and sad.

"She passed away after the twins were born. Something about the birth went wrong, but I don't remember the details," he clenched his fists, distraught, "I just remember Father…his face when the doctors told him…"

He stopped and looked over to see Shirayuki smiling at him, tears of empathy in her eyes.

"Please, go on," she urged quietly as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"She and Father were really happy together, I think," he continued, looking up at the ceiling, "I was still young then, and didn't understand how a marriage should work, but from what I can remember, their relationship was a strong one. Father always treated her like the queen she was, and she always gave him advice about affairs of state. She really challenged him to think differently about how he ran things," he smiled as he remembered countless arguments and discussions: his father with his calm stubbornness, his mother with her unfaltering ideals - the Queen somehow managing to win each time.

"She didn't care that he was the King, she only thought of him as her husband. She would tell him exactly how she felt about his decisions, especially if she didn't agree with something," he sighed, "I honestly think he learned more about how to run the country from her than he ever did from his advisors. She was the true power behind the crown. That's what I loved most about her."

His eyes softened as he turned to Shirayuki, "You're a lot like her in a way."

Her face went white, though tears were still in her eyes.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to say it like that!" Raji explained hysterically, fearing his words may have sounded like a declaration of love, "I just meant that you always speak your mind, no matter who may be listening."

"Oh, well I didn't think you meant anything else," Shirayuki said calmly, which put Raji's nerves at ease.

"Your mother sounds lovely," she continued, but her brow furrowed and she looked down, "But I don't think I'm like that…I'm not 'the power behind the crown'."

Raji tilted his head.

"What do you mean? Your advice _is_ really powerful, Shirayuki." His voice lowered as he smiled faintly, "It means everything to me."

She shook her head over the sincere compliment.

"No, that's not…I mean…" she sighed, "You have to know that you can make your own path, Prince Raji, without relying on me. You have your own conscience, your own voice of reason. Listen to that and learn to trust your own strength."

The silence that filled the room was not cold, but comforting.

"I see," Raji said after a moment, a sort of warmth in his heart, "But I hope you know how much you change people, Shirayuki. And it's not just me…I'm sure Prince Zen feels the same way."

She blushed and Raji couldn't help but wonder why.

"I want to help when I can, and be there for the people I care for," she said, "but I think everyone has the power to face the world in their own way. So, I don't want to be the power behind _anyone's_ crown."

Raji chuckled, "So instead of the 'power behind the crown', you're a 'friend of the crown'… Is that right?"

Shirayuki's eyes brightened, "Right!"

They both laughed for a moment, each a little in awe of how far their friendship had come in only a matter of moments.

 **Please review!  
More chapters coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!  
Here's a new chapter!  
Hope you enjoy**

"She can't have gone that far…" Obi groaned aloud as he ran, confused by the seemingly-endless labyrinth of passages.

He knew Shirayuki could have taken any number of paths, but he was still frustrated in himself for not finding her sooner. Mihaya and his companion would be coming for her and who knows what tricks they'd use to break into the palace. They could be in the tunnels that very moment and Shirayuki would be completely defenseless.

"She's probably scared, alone, worried…" he panted, leaning to rest on a pillar which he could have sworn he'd run past earlier, "No, that's not entirely true. She'll be fine. She's got a solid head on her shoulders."

 _I'm the one who's scared and alone._

He closed his eyes and rubbed the sweat from his face. He felt tired, exhausted, though it was more out of anxiety than actual physical labor. But the thought of Shiryuki forced him to continue.

He looked up and down the passage in front of him.

"I took a left the last time I came through here, so I should try the right hallway," he reasoned and began to pick up his pace as he ventured to the right.

It was colder in this tunnel and there was a steady trickle of water streaming down the walls.

"That's odd," he looked up, baffled by the sudden change, "Perhaps this runs under some sort of lake, or mote?"

But he hadn't seen a lake in the gardens and there definitely wasn't a mote, since the castle was situated on a plateau.

Of course, there was that one lake-like room within the maze of passageways, but that definitely wasn't situated above him, since the tunnels were all on the bottommost floor of the castle.

He watched the water run alongside him, pooling at the corner of a tunnel up ahead, and then diverting into it.

He stopped, suddenly.

 _Oh no…_ he thought.

It was then he realized what the water's movement indicated.

The water flow showed that the floor had an incline. Therefore, the passageways were not all be contained on one story of the castle basement, but many. So Obi had not been going in circles at all, instead he had been walking down the various floors, like a giant spiral staircase, mistaking each new pillar and tunnel entrance with identical ones on different floors.

He moaned and fell to his knees in frustration.

"Th-this is impossible!" he stuttered, spinning around to return from where he came, resolved to make his way to a higher floor, though he could not comfortably guess how many floors he'd traveled down.

Just then, he heard the sound of water running and he turned to see the flow of water increase down into the hall behind him. Suddenly, a body of water began racing up the passageway, as though some great pipe had burst further below, causing the hall to flood.

Its speed was unsettling but Obi knew he could outrace it. He turned and began walking calmly away from the water.

 _Guess I can't go that way._

Just then, a fumbling up ahead grabbed his attention when, seemingly from thin air, an army of rolling barrels came tumbling towards him.

He stood dumbfounded for a moment, utterly confused by the sight, before snapping into action.

He looked around, wishing there were some beams or protruding rocks on the wall which he could jump to and escape. He turned back and saw an opening he'd never noticed before, about two meters off the ground, but it was dangerously close to the rising water's edge.

With no other option, he jumped up into it, gripping the ledge with his hands and hoisting himself up. He glanced back just in time to see the barrels splash into the water, which continued to rise up the hallway past his hiding spot.

He watched, pleased with himself for having escaped, and baffled when the water did not rise much further up the main hallway, leaving him stranded with only a meter and a half's depth of water blocking his exit.

He rolled his eyes, "Who even thinks up traps like these?"

He turned back to his new route and stood.

"Alright, gotta keep moving forward," he said aloud.

* * *

Rona smiled from her hiding spot behind the closed gates.

She watched as her brother and Shriayuki continued to talk about their families and childhoods. It was heartwarming, really, to hear Raji speak so openly with someone, especially a commoner.

Rona had been surprised when she overheard what Shirayui's position actually was, realizing she'd have to welcome a commoner as a sister-in-law should everything go according to plan. But her noble pride slowly weakened as she watched her brother and Shirayuki sit close together on the floor.

She was young, but Rona had already familiarized herself with the Romance section of the royal library and so was well-versed in matters of the heart. And, in her mind at least, this exchange between her brother and Shirayuki was text-book.

She waited anxiously for her brother to make a move, any move at all. She was sorely disappointed when he continued to respect Shirayuki's personal space.

 _What is wrong with him?_ She thought, crossing her arms, _No one is around, it's dark, she's a girl, he's a boy, why doesn't he just kiss her already?_

Her hope was ignited when Shirayuki's head bobbed, her weariness showing through her otherwise pleasant demeanor.

"Are you tired?" Raji asked, concerned.

Shirayuki nodded, "A little. It's probably past midnight by now."

Raji checked his pocket watch, "You're right! Although, I'm sure the ball is still going strong. Our regular guests don't leave till dawn on most occasions."

Shirayuki chuckled, but her eyes closed slowly and her head fell to rest on Raji's shoulder.

Rona's eyes widened.

Moments passed as Raji stared ahead, clearly flustered by the situation he was in. A periodic sigh from Shirayuki, as well as the slowing of her breathing, proved that she had indeed fallen asleep.

Rona nearly gasped audibly as her brother glanced down at Shirayuki, a kindness in his eyes that Rona had rarely seen before.

 _This is it! Come on Big Brother, you've got this!_

Rona's heart beat widely as she watched her brother bring up a hand to smooth the hair out of Shirayuki's face, pausing a moment, as though he was considering doing what Rona wished he would.

 _Come on… Kiss her and make her stay here forever!_

A loud creaking sound broke up the moment as a set of stone bricks along the far wall opened, exposing another exit.

Rona silently collapsed to the floor in exaggerated agony as her Big Brother politely nudged Shirayuki awake.

"We can go now," he said quietly, helping her to her feet and grabbing the lantern.

Shirayuki nodded with a tired smile as they began down the new path.

* * *

Eugena chuckled under his breath as he witnessed his sister's pained despair from behind another gated pathway. But that didn't matter to him now.

He'd pulled several clever stunts to ensure Obi would not stray too far away, but it would be nearly impossible to get him and Shirayuki alone in the same place. He had to focus on getting Raji and Shirayuki separated. But how?

Eugena recognized that his brother would not leave Shirayuki willingly, and vice versa, plus they would both be walking too closely together for him to easily separate them, like his sister had done to Obi with the false wall. It was a tricky situation, but he knew he had to get it right, or else his sister would win. \

 _The lake room…_ He remembered suddenly, though he was unsure how useful it would be.

Either way, it would be a good starting point, he rationalized.

With this in mind, he turned and raced down the passageway, hoping beyond hope that Miss Shirayuki and Obi could have another quiet moment for themselves.

* * *

Obi had managed to find his way back to a seemingly familiar tunnel, so he decided to take a moment to analyze his surroundings.

"I'm definitely higher than where the water came in," he reckoned, based on the incline of the path he'd emerged out of just moments previous.

But he still sensed the presence of water…

 _The lake room…_

"Oh, of course," he smirked, and continued ahead, coming upon a room he remembered from their earlier adventure in the tunnels.

The room had a pair of steps on either end, with a small lake-like mass of water blocking access from either side. It would be tricky to cross it, but Obi did remember the series of bridge platforms which had appeared shortly before he captured the meddling Second Prince and Princess of Tanbarun.

He looked over the wall beside him, carefully inspecting every stone, crack, and crevice, but found no sort of hidden lever.

He walked down the steps to the water's edge and looked around the base of the platform, thinking a pulley system might be responsible.

As he was just about to test one particular stone, footsteps from across the room forced him to look up.

"Obi!" Shirayuki exclaimed.

His heart lightened with warmth and he had to fight himself from dashing across the lake to reach her.

"Hello, Miss! I've been worried. Are you alright?" his voice was calm, but his eyes darkened as Prince Raji stepped out from behind Shirayuki.

"Oh, there you are!" The prince smiled awkwardly at Obi while offering Shirayuki a hand as she climbed down the steps.

Obi felt a tension in his shoulders, a sort of territorial anger, when he noticed the Prince holding Shirayuki's hand a bit longer than necessary once they'd reached the lower platform.

"I'm glad you are alright, your Highness," Obi stated coldly, "It would have been quite a shame if something had happened to you."

Raji instantly dropped his hold on Shirayuki, no doubt noticing the fury in Obi's eyes.

"It's good to see that you're safe, Miss.," Obi stated warmly.

"You too, Obi," Shirayuki smiled, a relieved happiness in her expression which sent Obi's heart fluttering.

The room fell quiet as all three remembered the watery depths which separated them.

"How are we going to get across? Wade like before?" Prince Raji asked, wrinkling his nose at the prospect.

Obi shook his head, "Nope. Thanks to your lovely siblings, I know how we can get across."

Shirayuki looked puzzled, but also a bit impressed, as Obi gave a devilish smile and pressed a stone at his side.

Almost instantly, platforms were pulled from the water by metal chains in the stone wall. Shirayuki smiled brightly.

"Oh wow! That was incredible Obi!" she proclaimed, clasping her hands together with joy.

Obi felt elated, "It was nothing, Miss. Nothing at all."

He gave a playful wink, but then caught Prince Raji looking at him oddly.

"What is it? Is this bridge not stately enough for you or something?" Obi asked with an aggravated tone.

Raji shook his head, as though erasing a thought from his mind, "Oh, no. This is quite satisfactory, thank you."

Obi nodded and then stepped a little ways across the bridge, extending his hand to Shirayuki.

"Come now, Miss." He murmured, "I'll help you get across."

"What? Why would we go that way?" Prince Raji scolded, his hands on his hips, "This side is definitely closer to where we want to be. We just came from a room that leads exactly to an exit."

Obi raised a brow, "Well, if that's the case, then why are you here and not taking that route?"

Prince Raji's shoulders slumped, "Ah, well…About that…"

Shirayuki laughed, "You won't believe it, but all the exits in that room were closed off when we were inside. Except the one we just took to get here. And that one didn't even appear until just a few moments ago."

Obi blinked, "You mean you two have been trapped alone together all this time?"

Shirayuku nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks that did not go unnoticed.

"Yeah, it was kind of funny," she chuckled, "But we talked for a long time and it made it easier to wait."

Obi felt that same possessiveness flare in his heart, but he bottled it up as he glanced at Prince Raji, whose face was almost as red as Shirayuki's hair.

"Now are you going to help me across?" Shirayuki's voice called him out with a gentle query.

He looked down and saw that his hand, once offered in assistance, had turned into a fist in his moment of jealousy.

"Oh, forgive me, Miss." He opened his hand and reach to her as she carefully stepped on the first section of bridge.

"It's not very stable, is it?" she asked nervously, lifting her skirt and cautiously mapping out each step she would take.

The different panels were rather unsteady, but Obi firmly held her hand to help her from falling.

"I've got you, Miss." He uttered, cherishing how her hand felt in his, "I'm here now. I've got you."

She looked up to him, eyes filled with delight. But that delight turned to fear in an instant.

"Shirayuki!" Prince Raji shouted.

Obi watched in frozen terror as the platform beneath Shirayuki gave way, her hand slipping from his as she plummeted into the dark watery depths below.

He looked down, seeing the bubbles come to the surface where she fell.

 _That doesn't make sense…The water only came to my waist before…_

He looked deeper into the water, trying to estimate its depth, but it was so dark that he could not see a thing.

"Well don't just stand there!" Prince Raji wailed, pointing helplessly at the water, "If her dress is as heavy as most ball gowns are, then there's no way she can swim back to the surface on her own! And I can't swim, so you're the only one here who can save her!"

Obi snapped out of his fog and began to unbutton his thick black uniform jacket and cloak.

"Well you don't have to strip…" Prince Raji grumbled, crossing his arms.

Obi ignored him and dove into the water the moment he was free of the restricting jacket.

His vision was clouded with mucky water, but he reached out below him, grasping for Shirayuki in the bottom of the lake, which was now at least four meters deep.

Moments passed, but nothing came in his path. His air was running out.

 _Shirayuki…No…I can't lose you like this…_

Suddenly, in the dark waters, he felt something: soft skin, a hand, fingers…

He reached around, holding her tight against him and pushing off from the lake bottom.

They reached the surface in an instant and Obi gasped for air as he swam with one arm to the steps.

He felt Shirayuki at his side. She had managed to rip off the outer layers of her ball gown in an effort to save herself, but it had been too late. She was limp in his arms and he feared she was lost forever.

He hoisted her up on the stone platform as Prince Raji continued to fret from across the room.

"Is she breathing?" he asked in a panic.

Obi lay her down on her back, gripping her wrist to check for a pulse. He couldn't find it and he felt his world collapsing around him. Her face was cold, wet, and almost lifeless. He could feel her slipping away and it broke him.

"No…no…You can't leave me like this…" he muttered quietly, his eyes filling with tears.

He leaned down, his ear to her mouth, straining to hear her breathing. He also placed two fingers to her neck to feel again for a pulse.

Seconds passed like hours, but he eventually heard a slow, shallow breath and felt a steady heartbeat.

He sat up, praising any god that would listen to him.

"She's breathing," he said, a weight lifting from him, "But she's out cold."

Raji let out a breath of relief and collapsed to sit on his set of steps.

"Thank heavens."

Obi sat down, leaning his back against the wall. Shirayuki lay before him and he gently moved her closer to him, bringing her head to rest on his knee. He steadied himself with slow breaths as he ran a comforting hand through her wet, tousled hair.

 _You're alright…It's going to be alright…_

 ** _AHH_  
Thanks for reading!  
Please review!  
More to come! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again!**  
 **Here's a new chapter for you to enjoy.**  
 **Please review!**

* * *

Rona's eyes filled with tears as she raced through the passageways.

Shirayuki was in trouble and it was all her fault.

If only she'd stayed out of things. If only she could learn to leave well enough alone.

But it was too late. Shirayuki might be dying and all because of Rona's stupid, childish plans. _\_

Her tears blinded her vision and she nearly screamed when she ran head-on into someone else in the corridor.

"Let me go!" she cried, hitting the person in the chest as their hands grabbed her arm.

"Rona, it's me!" her brother's voice lifted her spirits.

"Eugena?" she whimpered and hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"No, this is my fault, Sis," he replied, his own eyes filling with tears, "I saw it happen, but I couldn't remember how to drain the lake. And the bridge was too unsteady…I should have been more careful…"

Rona gasped for air and looked her brother in the eye, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you in the first place. I should have stayed out of this from the very beginning…But I…I just wanted Big Brother to be happy…"

Eugena hung his head, "And I just wanted the best for Shirayuki…N-now she's hurt…"

"Come on," Rona stated through her tears, "Let's get out of here so we can go get help."

Eugena nodded and took her hand as they raced ahead.

* * *

Shirayuki had coughed up water moments earlier, regaining consciousness though she could not speak. Now she rested against Obi's side, wearing his jacket as his arms wrapped around her.

She was sleeping soundly, much to Prince Raji's surprise.

The remaining bridge platforms still stood over the water, but neither Raji nor Obi was too keen on attempting another crossing.

It had been an incredibly nerve-racking ordeal, but Obi's actions surrounding the incident seemed…off.

Raji couldn't put his finger on it, but as he thought back, some things really stood out in his mind.

Obi had been anxious and his fierce protective nature was present in his every move. His looks were caring, restless, intense, and withdrawn all at the same time, as if his different feelings all threatened to break through as he was trying to awaken the nearly lifeless girl.

When she had finally awoken, buckling over and coughing on her side, Obi's relief was overshadowed by a disconcerting aura of disassociation. He'd been silent, calculating, and reserved; an automaton who offered robotic assistance as Shirayuki fought to sit up and regain her bearings.

But now that she was asleep, Ob's attitude was warm and caring again. He held her with firm gentleness, like he feared he might lose her again.

At least that's how it seemed to Raji, who now sat at the top of the stone steps, watching Obi and Shirayuki carefully, his elbows digging into his knees as his head rested in his hands.

His analysis came together to shape a sort of question in the back of his mind, but he couldn't formulate the exact words to vocalize it.

He didn't know if he even had the right to ask.

"What is it?" Obi's voice suddenly rose from the far side of the room.

Raji quickly averted his gaze, seeing Obi glaring at him with suspicion.

"It's nothing, really! I was just…staring…" he babbled, but snapped his fingers to solidify his lie, "Yes, I was staring into nothingness which you happened to be sitting in."

Obi blinked once, unconvinced.

"You've been looking at me like I'm some sort of puzzle to solve, so you might as well ask about whatever it is that's on your mind," Obi reassured, leaning his head back against the stone wall, "I've got nothing to hide."

Raji took a single breath, closed his eyes, and braced himself.

"Are you in love with her?"

The words echoed around them, bouncing off every stone, skipping along the surface of the water, and ricocheting between all four corners. It filled the room with a tension so palpable that Raji almost couldn't breathe.

The echo died out after several minutes, but still Raji heard no answer.

He opened his eyes and saw Obi staring at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

Raji did not look away this time. He was determined to uncover the truth.

"I asked, are you in love –"

"I heard you the first time, your Highness," Obi noted coldly.

Obi's eyes were suspicious, as though he couldn't decide whether he could trust Raji.

"I can already tell you feel something for her, otherwise I wouldn't be asking," Raji reminded him, folding his arms with confidence.

He knew he held the upper-hand.

"So, tell me, are you in love with Shira –"

"You don't have to repeat it!" Obi blurted with guiltiness in his voice, like he feared someone might overhear them.

Raji sighed and rested his head on his hands again.

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I value honesty above all things," Raji began, but a snicker from Obi make him snap, "I really do you know!"

Raji stood, stretching out his legs, "That being said, it is your choice whether you admit the truth to me or not. Just know that I never go back on my word," he raised his right hand grandly, "If you tell me the truth, I vow that your words will never leave this room."

Obi nodded, looking down at Shirayuki. Raji could see his mind at work, invisible gears unwinding to lower the walls he'd built for himself.

Obi inhaled slowly and closed his eyes.

"It's true. I am in love with Shirayuki."

Silence filled the room again, his confession gaining no echo, as though its weight prevented it.

Raji nodded, a faint smile creeping on his face.

"Me, too."

Obi's eyes widened and he looked to Raji, stunned.

Raji shrugged lightly, his hands on his hips, "I might as well be honest here, too. My feelings for her have changed so drastically over these few days, but I can't deny it now. She's very special to me…"

Obi smiled, "She's changes people, that's for sure. She makes me care."

"She gives me a reason to be better," Raji uttered in unison, as though their thoughts were one.

They exchanged awkward glances.

"It seems great minds think alike," Raji noted with a smile.

Obi tilted his head, "Eh…I wouldn't go that far, your Highness."

Raji's smile faded at the sly insult and Obi looked to him blankly.

But after a moment, they both burst out in laughter.

"Forgive me, Prince Raji," Obi said, still laughing, "But you set yourself up for that one."

Raji nodded, "You may be right about that…"

Raji watched as Obi lifted a hand to move a strand of hair from Shirayuki's eyes.

"Why don't you do anything about how you feel?" Raji asked in all seriousness, picking up a small pebble and skipping it across the lake, its ripples spreading, "I mean, you are of similar social standing as commoners, so marriage would be no issue between the two of you."

"You'd better shut your royal mouth before I punch it shut for you, your Highness" Obi interjected teasingly.

Raji chuckled, "You know what I mean," he lifted his arms dramatically, "It would be near impossible for _me_ to wed Shirayuki. I am the heir apparent, First Prince and future King of Tanbarun!"

That list of titles came out with a bit too much flair, even by Raji's standards, and he feared Obi would take offense, but the bodyguard only laughed.

"It's not like you have to worry about titles or anything like that," Raji continued, heartened by Obi's laughter, "At the most, you'd have to deal with Prince Zen and I'm certain you could best him in a duel if it ever came to that. Which is something I could never do."

Obi's laughter died instantly but Raji went on.

"You can see how difficult it would be for _me,_ so what's stopping _you_?" Raji asked, suddenly fearing that he had pressed the issue too much.

Obi's eyes turned to him and Raji instantly understood.

 _Prince Zen…_

Raji had his answer without Obi having to breathe a word.

"I see," the Prince muttered.

Obi sighed, "The Master is a good guy. And I can see he really cares for Shirayuki."

"But so do you," Raji reminded him, "If you love Shirayuki so much, why can't you just take her?"

Obi looked to him with a threatening smirk, "That may be _your_ way of getting a girl, your Highness, but it's definitely not mine. And Shirayuki isn't the type of girl who'd be okay with being 'taken' by just anyone."

 _Oh I can imagine_ … Raji mused to himself, suddenly thinking of apples.

"And it's exactly because I love her that I'm not going to do anything," Obi maintained, growing quiet, "I care a lot about Shirayuki but I know, perhaps more than anyone, how much she really loves the Master. The Master is someone I respect and I don't want to lose his friendship. So I keep my mouth shut. I don't want to ruin what they have, because they are both too important to me."

Raji remained silent, contemplating. He could not really understand what Obi was talking about. He couldn't imagine caring for two people enough to give up his own happiness for them.

"And besides," Obie continued, placing a hand on Shirayuki's head and smoothing down her damp hair, "We both have our own path. If Shirayuki's path was connected with mine in that way, I think I would know it by now. But it isn't," his hand withdrew and rested on her shoulder, "Her path is with Prince Zen and there's nothing I can really do about it. Except that I can help. I can help them on their journey. Protecting her and making sure she returns to Zen safe and sound... It's worth it in the end."

Raji blinked back the moisture in his eyes at Obi's words.

"That is a beautiful thought, Obi," he beamed, bowing graciously, "And I will endeavor to follow your example."

Obi sneered, "Don't go bowing at me like that! It's weird."

"Oh, forgive me," Raji laughed and stood straight, "I had almost forgotten you were a commoner –"

"Watch it," Obi warned, but they both laughed it off.

Suddenly, a cacophony of shouting voices resounded from the halls.

"Prince Raji! Shirayuki! Master Obi!"

"Your Highness, where are you?"

"Hello! Anyone there?"

Raji stood and shouted back, "Yes! We're in here!"

"Oh, Your Highness, thanks heavens," Sakaki muttered as he raced into the lake room, followed by a handful of soldiers, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, well, Miss. Shirayuki nearly drowned, so she will need attending to. But Master Obi and I are both well," Raji explained, and then pointed across the room at the soldiers who'd entered from the other side.

"Please, men, you must take care of Shirayuki first. Call for a doctor and make sure she is treated with the best medical care," he instructed as they moved to take her from Obi's arms.

Obi held her even tighter, unsure about the strangers in armor, but eventually he allowed them to pry her away and carry her off to safety.

Raji and Obi exchanged glances, each reaching a kind of understanding, before parting ways and exiting on either side.

 **More to come! Please review!  
Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovelies! Sorry it's taken me so long to update!  
I've been under a lot of pressure with exams,  
but here's something for you to nibble on until I get through this next wave of tests.  
Enjoy! Please leave a review!**

In the comfort of his private rooms, Raji reclined with a huff on his chaise-lounge. Sakaki dismissed the soldiers and turned to him with a blank expression.

"Care to explain what happened down there?" he asked, curious and concerned, "You were missing for hours. I was starting to get worried. And when the Second Prince and Princess ran into the ball calling for help, they made it seem as though you were all on death's door."

"Shirayuki nearly drowned! I'd call that 'being at death's door'!" Raji sat up, crossing his arms, "And those two weasels must be punished. This is all their doing, you know!"

"And what exactly is 'this'?" Sakaki asked calmly as he offered the Prince a cup of tea.

Raji sighed in exasperation over his meddling siblings and brought a hand to rub his aching temples as he accepted the steaming brew.

"It is nothing to concern you with," he explained as he sat back and closed his eyes, taking a sip, "We just got lured into a series of unfortunate traps which those two placed in the hope of bringing Shirayuki and me closer together."

"And did it work?" Sakaki asked, a faint smirk on his face.

Raji opened his eyes in shock, his face turning crimson.

"And what if it did?!" he blurted angrily, setting his teacup on the side table before turning on his side to bury his face in a pillow, "It's because of their silly scheme that Shirayuki was hurt. So they won't be having any sweets for the next three months!"

Sakaki chuckled, "I see. But you should really talk to the King. After all, he's the only one with the authority to punish them in such a manner."

Raji's anger subsided and he sighed.

"I suppose you're right…"

"Hmm…" Sakaki thought for a moment, "Yes, I am sure there is something very important you want to discuss with him after this adventure."

Raji looked to him, suspicious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked curtly.

Sakaki shrugged, "Nothing at all, your Highness."

Sakaki took his leave, urging Raji to sleep and regain his energy.

But the Prince's mind was a maze.

He changed for bed, but returned to the sitting room and leaned back on the chaise.

He kept thinking about his time trapped with Shirayuki, secretly wishing something more had come from it.

"Enough of that!" he whispered to himself, hating the way his mind always wandered down that path, "She's just a friend, nothing more."

He stood to his feet and moved to the side table where his violin case lay. He opened it slowly and gazed down at the wood. It had been his mother who inspired him to play and now it was his mother he thought of as he pulled to instrument to rest under his chin and gently slid the bow across the strings, a soft hum singing out in the night.

He played softly, slowly, working through the piece he'd composed impromptu for Shirayuki days previous.

She was going to leave Tanbarun soon.

 _No…_

His song screeched to a halt. His eyes widened and he suddenly remembered the truth.

"She's leaving t-tomorrow…" he thought aloud, his shoulders slumping.

His violin slide from beneath his chin as his arms weakened to his sides in defeat.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself, frustrated and helpless, "I haven't accomplished anything with her!"

He began pacing, swinging the violin bow around in the air aimlessly.

"Are we really friends? Does she think of me in that way?" he muttered in one breath, "Do I really have the right to hope that maybe she would stay? I should ask her tomorrow…Yeah, I'll prove myself to her and make her stay here forever – "

He stopped speaking, his mind suddenly turning to his conversation with Obi.

 _It is exactly because I love her that I'm not going to do anything…_

 _I can help them on their journey…_

 _It's worth it in the end…_

Raji took a deep breath. He realized it was pointless to think of ways to keep Shirayuki to himself. Like Obi, Shirayuki's path wasn't connected to his in any romantic sense. She was his guiding light, a reason to crawl out of the darkness. That was all.

And Raji now had an unexplainable desire to return the favor - to be someone who could support her.

"But I'm not like Obi," Raji reminded himself, "I can't protect her like he can."

He continued thinking through his doubts as he packed away his violin and walked into his bedroom.

"I couldn't even help her get out of the tunnels safely! How could I possibly help her on her path with Prince Zen?"

He pulled back the curtains of his bed with a discouraged huff and looked down, only half-surprised to find his brother and sister sound asleep in his place.

"This again?" he asked, annoyed but too tired to cause a fuss.

He turned to leave, but his siblings' sleepy mutterings made him freeze in the doorway.

"Shirayuki is a good friend, Big Brother…"

"I hope she can visit Tanbarun again…"

A sudden inspiration came to Raji and he quickly called for his attendant.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the other side of the castle…._

"You needn't worry, Master Obi," the doctor assured him as he packed his instruments away, "The swelling has gone down, and her color is returning to normal. She may have a few coughing fits, but otherwise she is alright. She just needs rest now. She should be fine by the morning."

Obi breathed a sigh of relief and shook the doctor's hand, "That's wonderful news! Thank you so much."

The doctor smiled and left the room quietly.

The maids rushed around the bed, adjusting pillows, serving warm broth, and refreshing the damp towel on Shirayuki's head.

Obi felt useless. He wanted to do something – anything. But he could only sit in the chair beside Shirayuki's bed, watching over her as she slept.

The clock struck two and the maids withdrew to attend to other chores.

Alone at last, Obi cautiously lifted a hand to Shirayuki's cheek. He'd known she was going to be fine, but touching her cheek and feeling the gentle warmth radiating from her skin...

He leaned forward, gazing down at her peaceful, sleeping face.

One kiss. That's all he wanted from her. Just one, to seal away the feelings which were threatening to burst from his heart.

 _No..._

He closed his eyes and backed away., sitting dejectedly in his seat.

 _It's a sin to consider stealing a kiss without her consent. And besides..._

Obi sighed and leaned his head back.

He knew deep down that on kiss would never be enough.

* * *

 _A few moments later in the East Wing..._

The King rubbed his eyes as he ran a hand through his bed-head and walked out to his study.

"Father," Prince Raji greeted the King calmly from the center of the room.

The light of dawn was shining brightly through the dark room, illuminating the Prince's nervous expression.

"What do you want now? It's too early for nonsense," The King groaned, tying his robe around him and leaning against his desk.

Raji looked down at his feet and the King could have sworn he saw his son blush.

 _If this is about some girl, some potential new play-thing…_ he pondered, worriedly.

His son was many things, but above all else, he was a fool.

 _A foolish, no-good, self-obsessed –_

"Father, what would it take to grant noble status to a commoner?" Raji asked firmly and lifted his head to look the King in the eye.

The King blinked.

"Forgive me, my son…" he muttered, unable to believe his ears, "Could you repeat the question?"

Raji nodded and stepped forward, confident and sincere.

"Is it within my power to honor an everyday citizen with a noble title?" he repeated.

The King chuckled. He did not know why he was laughing, but nonetheless, belly-aching laughter filled his lungs. He buckled over and gripped the edge of his desk for support as he started to break down.

Raji's eyes widened in shock.

"Father?"

The King raised his head as his laughter faded and he straightened his posture before walking down to his anxiously waiting son and heir.

With a broad smile, the King placed a hand on Raji's shoulder.

"It is not within your power, no," he explained, still chuckling.

Raji looked disheartened but held the King's gaze.

"But it is within yours, is it not?" the Prince asked, holding aloft a book from the Royal Library, "I've done my research. In Tanbarun a commoner can either be granted a noble status as appointed by the House of Noble for heroic deeds, or they can be honored by you, the King, for pretty much anything. Isn't that so, Father?"

The King's good-natured laughter stopped instantly.

"So you are serious…" he thought aloud.

"Yes, I am." Raji nodded, "I wish to honor Miss. Shirayuki with a title."

The King folded his arms.

"Shirayuki? That red-haired herbalist wench from the Clarines castle?" The King asked, dumbfounded, "Wasn't she the one…how did you phrase it? Who 'Coldly refused your advances' some time ago?"

Raji blushed but remained calm.

"I would prefer it, Father, if you refrained from calling her a wench," he stated, "And as for our past misunderstandings, that has all been amended. That is to say, we are working to be better friends. However," he continued, turning from his father casually and walking to the window.

"We cannot become true friends if she is unable to come and go from Tanbarun as she pleases. She will always be an herbalist, of course – it is her passion. She has made a life for herself in Clarines, on her own strength, and I would not have it any other way. But I wish to offer her some protection. A title would ensure that she would be respected and taken seriously in any kingdom. I want her to have the chance to attend grand parties and events for nobility, without being judged and mocked for her lowly status. She deserves that kind of life, in both Tanbarun and Clarines."

This grand expression of feeling and good sense caught the King off-guard.

"You've really put some thought into this," he acknowledged as he joined the Prince at the window.

Raji smiled, gazing down on the herb garden below, "Well of course."

The King raised a single brow.

"Is this all just a part of some scheme to get her to fall in love with you?" he asked bluntly.

The Prince blinked, his face reddening.

"N-no," he stuttered, crossing his arms, "I just wanted to do something nice."

"Really?" The King turned away and walking back to his desk, "You? Doing something nice?"

"Father…" Raji's childlike whine emerging through, "I'm trying to do better, can't you see that?"

"Hm?"

"I'm doing better because of Shirayuki!" Raji proclaimed loudly, "I've promised to be a Prince she can be proud of! A Prince the people can respect and honor as their future King!" his voice lowered and he looked back out over the herd garden.

"Yes, it would be nice if she saw me as more than a friend some day, but right now that's not what either of us want. We both have our own path to take. And I want to help her on her path, in any way I can."

He faced the King dead-on, his stature firm and dignified, "So, Father, if you could please fulfill my wish to give Shirayuki a title, I would be forever grateful."

The King smiled and nodded, "Very well then."

A brief silence filled the room.

"Wait, what?" Raji gasped suddenly, his commanding attitude turning to excited mutterings, "You…You're really going to do it? Give her a title?! An actual title? I never thought you'd…that is to say – "

"You've found yourself a friend and a motivation to be better," the King explained, "How could I refuse?"

Raji bowed in thanks, his face beaming with happiness, "Thank you, Father."

The King chuckled, "Now off with you. It's far past your bed time."

"Father…" Raji mumbled, embarrassed, "I'm not a child anymore!"

"That remains to be seen," the King teased and extended his hand to signal the guards.

"Very well, good night Father," Raji bowed again, "I apologize for waking you."

The Prince began to exit the room with the guards.

"Halt…" The King called suddenly.

Raji turned back to him with a confused look, worried that the King might change his mind.

"What shall her title be?" The King asked, "Lady Shirayuki? Duchess of some-town-or-other?"

"Huh? Oh… Well, I hadn't actually thought about it," Raji admitted nervously "I didn't really think I'd get this far."

The King nodded, "Well, I think 'Friend of the Crown' seems rather fitting, don't you? It doesn't tie her down to a specific town or rank, but harbors a good deal of respectability. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Friend of the…" Raji's eyes widened, "Wait, how did you hear about that?"

The King laughed, "I have my ways."

Soft, giddying chuckles erupted from behind the King's desk and Raji's face scrunched in anger.

"Those two weasels!" he moaned, rubbing his temple, "So you _do_ know about the shenanigans they've been up to this evening?"

The King laughed again and motioned for the guards, "Leave them be, my son. I will deal with them accordingly."

Raji calmed and bowed again, "Good night, Father. And thank you, again. For everything."

The King smiled as his eldest son left the room.

 _Perhaps this Shirayuki girl will be the making of him…_

 ** _Thanks for reading!  
More to come!_**


End file.
